


Batman and the Outsiders #1

by Kazekage_2



Series: Batman and the Outsiders [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and the Outsiders, DCU (Comics), The Outsiders (DC)
Genre: comic strip format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazekage_2/pseuds/Kazekage_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robbery in Gotham City and it's subsequent investigation leads Batman to another city where he has to team up with another hero to unravel a dangerous conspiracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and the Outsiders #1

** Outsiders ‘Secret Origins’ Part 01 **

** Page 1 **

**Panel 1**

Caption: Gotham City, NJ

A shot of Gotham City with its skyscrapers silhouetted against a red sky with the full moon shining in the background.   

**Panel 2**

Overhead shot of the Batmobile is traveling down the street. 

Police Radio: Attention all units! Attention all units!

**Panel 3**

Batman is in the driver’s seat steering the car and listening to radio bulletin.

Radio: Break in at the Goth Corp Chemical Labs.  I repeat…bzzt 

Batman clicks a button to turn off the radio.   

**Panel 4**

Batman: Looks like it’s going to be another one of those nights.  
  
Batman pulls back the gas lever. 

**Panel 5**

The Batmobile starts racing down the street, faster than before.

 

** Page 2 **

**Panel 1**

Two burglars are inside a chemical vault opening a small storage compartment where the company keeps their volatile chemicals. 

Burglar One: Is that the one?

Burglar Two: No, but we need them to cover our tracks don’t we? 

**Panel 2**

Burglar 3: Found it!

 The first two burglar quickly turn around to see.   

**Panel 3**

The third and fourth burglar slowly place a handful of vials in a special suit case. 

**Panel 4**

Burglar 3: Quickly! We’ve got to get out of here! 

The four of them quickly run toward the vault entrance. 

Burglar 3: Louie is probably… 

**Panel 5**

A fifth burglar suddenly drops unconscious in front of the vault with Batman standing over him.

Batman: Down and out.  Like the rest of you will be.    

 

** Page 3 **

**Panel 1**

Burglar 4: It’s the Bat!

The fourth burglar exclaims as he and three others took out their guns. The third burglar clung to the case containing the stolen batch of chemicals and hid behind his friends. 

**Panel 2**

Batman flicks three batarangs out of a wrist compartment in his glove. 

**Panel 3**

The three criminals as they are shocked when the batarangs knocks the guns out of their hands before they could squeeze the trigger. 

Burglar 2: What the--?

Burglar 1: huh..? 

**Panel 4**

Batman punches one burglar in the face with a right hook as another jumps towards him from behind. A third one on the ground tries to lift the gun off the floor. In the background the burglar holding the case is running away from the fight in fright. 

 

 

 

** Page 4 **

 

**Panel 1**

From Batman’s point of view: the masked face of the first burglar as Batman punches him shattering the lenses on his mask.   

**Panel 2**

A shot of Batman kicking the second burglar who leaped at him from behind.

**Panel 3**

The third burglar, having picked up his gun, takes aim at Batman. 

**Panel 4**

Batman hits him with electrically charged batarangs.

**Panel 5**

The fourth burglar bursts through a door desperately clutching his case.

Burglar: >pant< >pant<  

**Panel 6**

A rope with a batarang attached to it quickly loops and tightens around his legs. 

 

** Page 5 **

**Panel 1**

The burglar having fallen flat on the ground looks behind at Batman standing over him holding the other end of the line.

Batman: Where do you think you are going?

**Panel 2**

A large 7 foot tall figures looms behind Batman.

Creature: Uggghhhh…. 

Batman senses the figure behind him.

**Panel 3**

Batman:  What the…

A shadow of a large fist looms over his face. 

** Page 6 **

**Panel 1**

Batman dodges the creature’s punch which shatters the concrete ground beneath it. Batman quickly rolls some distance away from the creature. 

**Panel 2**

Batman quickly takes out a batarang ready to throw it at the creature. 

Off screen voice: Get him!

**Panel 3**

A vial of chemicals shatters on Batman’s shoulder. 

**Panel 4**

Batman quickly turns around and sees that it’s the burglars he captured earlier coming at him with vials of chemicals. This momentarily worries and surprises him.

**Panel 5**

Creature: Graaaaah…..

The creature lifted a huge desk as it yelled ready to toss it at the Dark Knight. 

 

** Page 7 **

**Panel 1**

Outside of Gothcorp Tower as Batman is sent crashing out of the window.   

**Panel 2**

Burglar 1: C’mon Cyril we gotta get out of here!

One of the burglars yells to their friend as they ran away.    

**Panel 3**

Batman shoots a line through his grapnel as he fell from the long height.

**Panel 4**

The lines snakes around one of the gargoyles on the building. 

**Panel 5**

Batman safely hangs on the line.  He looked down several stories below him and sees several police cars arrive and surround the building.   

**Panel 6**

Batman: Uhhhh….

Batman groans in slight pain as the chemical that hit him had burned through the armor plating on his costume. He placed his hand over it. 

** Page 8 **

**Panel 1**

Caption: Location: Batcave

 Alfred is looking over the snapped ropes and crumpled batarangs.

Alfred: I take it sir, that it’s time to investing in stronger rope? 

In the background, Bruce is looking at the computer with a pensive expression on his face.

**Panel 2**

Bruce: The creature tore off the ropes and woke the thieves up, Alfred. I had the whole situation under control until that thing showed up.

Alfred: Creature, sir?    

**Panel 3**

Batman: Very similar to Blockbuster whom I fought a while back. The serum was derived from the same mutagen that Hugo Strange used to create the Monster Men.

Alfred: But why would the thieves break into Goth Corp? 

Bruce: Why do you think? The fact that they were willing to toss those vials at me implies that those were merely fake outs while they got away with their real target.   

**Panel 4**

Bruce punches up a list that appears on the screen. 

Batman: I hacked into their system and got a list of all the vials that were stored in their vaults. Notice anything interesting?

**Panel 5**

Alfred: Good heavens. 

Bruce: Yes. It’s the formula for the Blockbuster serum. 

The screen showed a picture of Blockbuster surrounded by information about the formula and how to make more.

 

** Page 9  **

**Panel 1**

Shot of an abandoned warehouse.

Caption (Batman’s thoughts): It didn’t take long for me to track down one of the thieves: Joe Hill.  

**Panel 2**

A man walks through a door looking quite worried. He is carrying a can of gasoline with him. 

Caption (Batman):  Fingerprints left over at the crime scene which matched that of an ex-employee who could have accessed the vaults.  His apartment was cleaned out months ago.   

**Panel 3**

He begins pouring the gasoline around the hideaway. There is a table with various papers, leftover food, boards with charts and plans on it which he was planning to burn. 

Caption (Batman): He was the amateur which made him the perfect scape goats for the professionals. I’ve been staking this area for a couple of hours now. When you are an amateur, the places you can hide from become very limited. 

**Panel 4**

A shadow appears over Joe who doesn’t notice. 

**Panel 5**

Joe notices the shadow as it takes on bat like shape. He staggers back.

**Panel 6**

Joe turns around and screams in terror. 

**Panel 7**

Shot of Batman leaping at him while draped in shadows. 

**Panel 8**

Cut to black. 

 

 

** Page 10  **

**Panel 1**

Caption: Later 

Joe is hanging upside down, unconscious and tied to a lamp post.  Batman is standing next to him, his cape blowing in the wind. 

Caption (Batman):  He told me everything he knows.  Not much. But what he already knew is distressing enough.

**Panel 2**

The Batmobile drives off into the distance as Joe is being apprehended by the police. 

Batman: Alfred? 

**Panel 3**

Shot of the Batmobile as it is driving down the street. 

Alfred (responding through the communicator): Sir?

Batman: Something has come up, Alfred.  Cancel any plans Bruce Wayne may have for the rest of the week and pack a suitcase. We are going out of town. 

  **Panel 4**

Alfred is seated in front of the Batcomputer listening to Bruce through a pair of headphones.  He has a puzzled expression on his face. 

Alfred: How urgent is it, sir? 

Batman (with a pensive expression on his face): I captured one of the thieves but this one was just an expendable flunky for them. The rest of them were out-of-towners who ran as soon as they got the formula.  They are already out of Gotham. 

**Panel 5**

Shot of the interior of the Batmobile.  Profile shot of Batman. 

Alfred:   And have you been able to ascertain who their boss is? 

Batman: I have. 

Alfred: Then where exactly are we headed? 

Batman: To a place that is almost as bad as Gotham. 

 

** Page 11 **

**Panel 1**

Caption: “Civic City”.  (Batman’s words continued from the previous page.) 

This panel should be a shot of the city scape. Civic City is markedly different from Gotham in terms of architecture.  There are no gargoyles or other massive statutes or gargoyles but the city is still infamous for it’s criminal element. 

Caption 1: The next night.   

Caption 2: Civic City, NJ.   

Caption 3: Or more specifically, the inner city area that has been dubbed ‘The Midnight Slum’. 

**Panel 2**

A dark alleyway with members of a small gang gathered near a trash bin. A well-dressed man in a suit approaches them.

Gang member: Yo, Anthony! I heard the boss wanted us for a meet.

 Anthony: Shh, keep it down, will you?  Do you want the whole town to hear us?

**Panel 3**

Gang member: Relax, will ya? No one can hear us in this part of town, even if they did we will just blow ’em away.

Anthony: This is why I keep having to bail you guys out of trouble. 

**Panel 5**

Anthony: Anyway, there is a deal going down tonight and the boss needs some muscle for the meet.

Gang member: When?

Anthony: Same time. Same place. 

 

 

**Panel 6**

“Mind clueing me in as to where and when exactly?” 

A voice calls out from above. Anthony looks up in fear, realizing who it was. 

 

** Page 12 **

**Panel 1**

Black Lightning lands on top of a closed trash bin, he is surrounded by electric currents that lit up the area around him.

 Black Lightning: Because I hate to miss a party, especially when your boss and I have some unfinished business. 

**Panel 2**

Gang member: It’s the Lightning man! Get him! 

The crooks draw out their guns at Black Lightning. 

**Panel 3**

BL: Lightning man? Now y’all are just getting sloppy.

 Lightning begins charging the palm of his hand with electricity. 

**Panel 5**

Anthony runs out of the alley way and around a corner.  Behind him a flash of lightning knocks out the criminals as they scream in agony. 

**Panel 6**

Black Lightning is now chasing Anthony. 

 

 

** Page 13 **

**Panel 1**

Black Lightning: Stop! 

Anthony runs out into the open street.

**Panel 2**

A child is crossing the road when Anthony runs and intentionally knocks him over in front of an on-coming vehicle. 

Black Lightning: Hey! 

**Panel 3**

The child is about to be hit by a late night bus.  His eyes blinded by the oncoming headlights. 

**Panel 4**

Black Lightning focuses his electric powers into his feet and uses the charge to leap forward and grab the child and pushes him away from harm.

 

** Page 14 **

**Panel 1**  

Black Lightning (whispering): It’s alright, son. It’s going to be alright.

He is cradling child as he says this.   

**Panel 2**

Lightning runs after Anthony into another alleyway. 

**Panel 3**

However, Lightning encounters a dead end when he runs into the same alleyway.  

BL : Where? 

(Off screen voice from above):  Looking for something?  

 

 

 

**Panel 4**

Black Lightning (to Batman): You! I have heard of you. 

BL turns around to see Batman swing down in front of him with Anthony in tow. The latter now sported a black eye and a bleeding lip. He was also struggling to stand.  

 

** Page 15 **

**Panel 1**

Black Lightning:  You are the one from Gotham. 

Batman: And I have heard about your exploits as well, Lightning. 

**Panel 2**

BL: What are you doing here? 

Batman: We are after the same man. The boss of this almost-child killer. 

Batman looks down at Anthony who was struggling to get up. 

Black Lightning: You are in luck then.

**Panel 3**

Black Lightning: Because Anthony here was trying to hire some local gangs as muscle for a deal that was about to happen. 

Batman: I overheard that as well so I figured there might be some connection to the robbery that took place in Gotham a couple of nights ago.  

**Panel 4**

Black Lightning: So Anthony, what is the ‘usual place’? 

Anthony: I am not telling you anything.

Anthony finds the strength to stand back up. He reaches his pocket for something.    

**Panel 5**

He pulls a knife from his pocket and charges towards Black Lightning.

Black Lightning shoots a lightning bolt from his finger which hits Anthony but doesn’t stop him in his tracks.

Anthony: Ha! Is that the best you could….

**Panel 6**

 The latter is suddenly repelled back towards the wall behind him. The impact knocks the knife out of his hand. 

Black Lightning walked up to Anthony with his palm directed towards him and still charged with electricity.  The closer Black Lightning walked, the more pressed Anthony became against the wall. 

Anthony: H-h-how?

 

** Page 16 **

****

**Panel 1**

Black Lightning: Static electricity. I can repel and attract objects by giving them a similar charge. Works great on people too.

 **Panel 2**  

Batman (leans closer to the terrified criminal):  Two night ago, a group of criminals broke into GothCorp Chemical Labs and stole a serum used to create ‘Blockbuster’; a creature that has super strength and invulnerability but of low intelligence. I captured one of the thieves but the chemicals were long gone. But unbeknownst to them, he managed to identify the name of the gang as well as the name of their boss.

**Panel 3**

Batman leans even closer to the criminal, terrifying him even further.

Batman: Tobias Whale; leader of the 100 gang. With the serum in his hand, Whale could create an army of Blockbusters and he could even sell them to the highest bidder or use them as his own personal army.

(Show an image of Tobias Whale [huge and with his back to the reader along with dozens of his henchmen behind him] behind Batman as he says this)

**Panel 4**

Batman: If you delay us, Anthony. If even one person dies because of your loyalty to your boss then I will personally make sure that you will pay the most for what you have done.

 

 

** Page 17 **

 

**Panel 1**

Caption 1: Later, at an abandoned warehouse near the docks. 

Batman and Black Lightning are hiding in the shadows behind the building.  A sleek black car approaches the building.  

**Panel 2**

The garage door automatically opens and the car slowly drives inside. 

Black Lightning: Looks like we came to the right place. 

**Panel 3**

Batman takes out a Bat-Grapnel from his utility belt. 

Batman: Let’s go up to the roof. We will observe from above first before crashing the meet. 

Black Lightning: Good idea. By the way, what are your powers exactly? 

**Panel 4**

Batman: I don’t have any. 

Batman shoots a line. 

Black Lightning: You are kidding. 

Batman: Do I look like the type?

**Panel 5**

Batman: Need a hand? 

Black Lightning: No. With my powers, climbing up walls is a cinch. 

Black Lightning braced his foot against the wall. The soles of his boot were charged with electricity.   

**Panel 6**

Black Lightning runs up the side of the wall as Batman presses a button on his grapnel to lift him up to the roof. 

****

****

** Page 18 **

**Panel 1:**

Black Lightning makes his way to the top. Batman is already there and looking over something.

Black Lightning:  Careful, Whale might have guards placed on the roof. 

Batman: He did.  

**Panel 2**

Batman: But somebody go to them first. 

Black Lightning walks up to Batman and sees that he is looking over an unconscious henchman. 

Black Lightning: Is he dead?

**Panel 3**

Batman: No, just unconscious. Whoever did it slashed the tendons on his arms and legs.  He will be fine after a couple of weeks. 

**Panel 4**

Black Lightning: Just another thing to keep an eye out for.

The two of them descend down an open vent and into the building. 

 

** Page 19 **

**Panel 1**

      Batman and Black Lightning silently make their way across the cross beams connected to the ceiling. 

 

**Panel 2**

Black Lightning: Looks like the gang’s all here.

Black Lightning remarked, looking at the large black van that entered the garage and halted in front of the black sedan. 

A group of Japanese men dressed in suits and sunglasses quickly runs out of the car and surrounds it in a defensive formation. They carried both guns and tanto’s with them.

 

**Panel 3**

Henchman 1: <All clear>

Editor’s Note: Translated from Japanese

**Panel 4**

Batman: Looks like the Yakuza. 

**Panel 5**

From the front, another man exited the car. He was different from the others, he was dressed in green traditional samurai robes, a katana and a tanto was strapped to his hip. His face was clean shaven, had a long mohawk, his ears were pierced and he had an intense, smug gaze and he had pointy, arched eye brows. 

**Panel 6**

Batman: Not the type of attire you usually see them in.

 

** Page 20 **

**Panel 1**

From the van opposite to them, about a dozen armed henchmen emerged. Four of them were dressed in trench coats.

**Panel 2**

A massive foot touched the ground from the back of the van which slightly tilted due to the person’s weight. He stood at a height of 6’7’’, his skin was pale as marble, the whites in his eyes were yellow, his iris’s were red and his general appearance was grotesque.

Caption: Tobias Whale  

**Panel 3**

Batman: My god, what happened to him? 

Black Lightning: An accident during one of our fights turned him into that. His fault mostly.

**Panel 4**

The two gangs approached each other. Each side carried a brief case of their own. 

Tobias: It’s a pleasure to be doing business with you, Mr. Takeo.  

Takeo: As do we, Mr. Whale. I assume you brought what we asked for. 

Tobias: As you requested, though I am afraid we must post phone our deal.

**Panel 5**

Takeo: Why? You know the consequences of..

**Panel 6**

Tobias: Oh it’s got nothing to do with the Yakuza, I assure you.”

He quickly turns towards his sub ordinates in the trench coats.

Tobias: ‘Have you spotted them, New Wave?” 

New Wave: Just confirmed their location boss.

Her bluish skin and deep blue coloured lips were visible from underneath the hat.

** Page 21 **

 

**Panel 1:**

Suddenly the three figures direct their hands upwards where Batman and Black Lightning. Fire, ice and water shot out of each of their hands. 

**Panel 2:**

Batman and Black Lightning quickly jump up and out of the way. 

**Panel 3:**

Both of them land on the ground and right in front of the enemy.

Tobias (off screen): You see, we have a little pest problem. I had a feeling that something was wrong when Jerry didn’t report in after 10 minutes or so.

**Panel 4:**

The trench coated figures use their respective powers to shred their trench coats revealing their costumes.  One was a woman with water powers and who was their leader (New Wave), the other was a man with ice powers (Coldsnap) and the other was a woman with fire powers (Heatstroke).

 

** Page 22 **

**Panel 1:**

Tobias: I knew that Anthony would be the perfect bait to lure out Black Lightning but I didn’t think that the Dark Detective would make it out here so quickly. You truly do live up to your reputation.

Lightning: Looks like you got some new muscle working for you, Whale.

 

**Panel 2:**

The Masters of Disaster stood tall in front of Batman and the Black Lightning.

Whale: Finding them wasn’t easy but I would like you to meet the architects of your destruction, Lightning.  New Wave, Heatstroke and Coldsnap, otherwise known as the Masters of Disasters! There is also another one that you should know of, though your friend might have met him already.”

**Panel 3:**

A familiar massive figure looms behind Batman and Black Lightning. It’s the Blockbuster creature from earlier but now it’s even bigger. 

Blockbuster: Uhhhh……..

Batman and Black Lightning are shocked and surprised faces respectively.

**Panel 4:**

Tobias: Now…..FINISH THEM!

**Panel 5, 6, 7,8:**

Consists of a series of smaller panels at the bottom of the page, each focusing on a particular gesture or expression of a character:

-Batman with a couple of batarangs in his hands ready to fight.

-Black Lightning charging his fists with electricity.

-Takeo with a smirk over his face.  

-The Blockbuster creature growling angrily.


End file.
